


In the heat of the night

by Halja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: ... i guess it's one of these two?, Angst, Bestiality, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minos and Pasiphae aren't very good parents, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Incest, and their kids are a little messed-up, off-screen violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Arianna va a fare visita a suo fratello, tra le ombre del Labirinto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lem_Mac_Lem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lem_Mac_Lem/gifts).



> Scritta per il decimo P0rnfest di Fanfic_Italia
> 
> Prompt: Arianna/Minotauro, e che sarà mai un po' di incesto...

 

 

  
  
  
  
I corridoi e le stanze del Labirinto sono tanti e bui, immersi in una penombra eterna rischiarata a malapena dalla luce delle torce appese ai muri. Arianna srotola il filo rosso tra le sue mani, metro dopo metro, e conta i passi, uno dopo l’altro – è da molto tempo ormai che non ha più bisogno di certi accorgimenti, eppure una parte di lei, quella che nonostante tutto continua a rabbrividire nell’oscurità e a tendere l’orecchio per essere sicura che nessuna delle sentinelle del palazzo reale l’abbia seguita, ha ancora paura di perdersi.  
  
Lui la aspetta al centro esatto del Labirinto, seduto per terra come un giocattolo abbandonato da un bambino capriccioso – non gli hanno concesso nemmeno un solo mobile, nella sua casa vuota e fredda –come al solito. Quando Arianna si lascia sfuggire un sospiro sollevato alla sua vista, alza la testa e la guarda, ma nella penombra lei non riesce a cogliere l’espressione nei suoi occhi scuri.   
  
\- Arianna – la saluta, e la sua voce è rauca, logorata da troppi giorni e notti di silenzio o di urla, ma non dura: - Sorella. – Quella parola suona sempre un po’ disperata e un po’ incerta, quando è lui a pronunciarla.  
  
Arianna sorride, sentendola. Una volta l’avrebbe fatta sentire in colpa e  _sbagliata,_  una volta sarebbe stata accompagnata da una fitta allo stomaco e una stretta nel petto – e forse suo fratello avrebbe scambiato la sua tristezza e il suo timore per disgusto, per i loro incontri segreti o per la loro parentela, e quella sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore di tutte.  
  
Adesso, non le importa nemmeno più, se stanno compiendo un sacrilegio, un peccato contro la natura e gli dei, o qualsiasi altra cosa possano inventarsi i sacerdoti. In quell’ammasso di stanze e cunicoli che puzzano di chiuso e di sangue, loro due non fanno nulla di peggio di quanto Minosse faccia nel suo letto con la sua infinita collezione di amanti, o di quanto Pasifae abbia fatto anni prima nella stalla del toro candido che l’avidità di loro padre aveva negato a Poseidone.  
  
\- Fratello – risponde quindi senza alcuna vergogna nella voce, e gli si avvicina abbastanza da accarezzargli un corno liscio e freddo con una mano, e poi scendere fino a sentire il pelo ispido e scuro sotto il palmo, fino a toccare una chiazza ancora umida sulla sua guancia. Non sa se sia il sangue di una della sue vittime o il suo: a volte, quando perfino la distrazione della caccia gli viene negata, suo fratello inizia a fare del male perfino a se stesso,  _pur di fare qualcosa._  Perfino il dolore dev’essere un compagno migliore della solitudine e della prigionia, pensa Arianna, inspirando profondamente e lottando contro il bruciore che sente dietro agli occhi. Lui preme il muso contro la sua mano, il suo fiato caldo e umido che le solletica piano la pelle, strappandola alle sue riflessioni, e la ragazza si costringe a non ricordare un bambino – perché quello era, anche se già i loro genitori lo chiamavano  _mostro_  e  _scandalo_  e  _vergogna_ , e si chiedevano come fare per gettarlo via e nasconderlo agli occhi del mondo – a cui importava solo dell’affetto della sua sorella maggiore, perché sapeva di non poterne ricevere altro, e che si aggrappava alle sue vesti come se non volesse più lasciarle andare e lasciava che gli insegnasse a tradurre i suoi muggiti inumani in parole e frasi.

\- Asterione – mormora, e gli posa la mano libera sul petto, percorrendo con lentezza le linee della sua carne, là dove il pelo inizia a farsi un po’ più rado e il corpo di suo fratello si fa più simile a quello di un uomo, passando i polpastrelli leggeri su lividi e cicatrici, segni vecchi e nuovi di lotte contro nemici innocenti o immaginari o contro se stesso. Non usa mai l’altro nome,  _non lei._  Non il nome crudele che negli anni si è fatto strada sulle bocche dei servi del palazzo di Cnosso e del popolo di Creta, quello sussurrato tra i denti nelle notti più buie, attorno al fuoco per scacciare brividi gelidi di paura e di terrorizzata, inorridita e inarrestabile fascinazione.  _Minotauro,_  lo chiamano – come se fosse  _solo_  una bestia, un animale. Come se avesse  _scelto_  d’essere nutrito a carne umana e grida disperate, di diventare lo spauracchio di adulti e bambini, il mostro nascosto nell’ombra.  
  
Sentendola chiamare il suo nome, Asterione si lascia scappare un verso lieve a metà tra un lamento e un muggito, e le porta le mani grandi e calde e rovinate sul petto a sua volta. La veste di Arianna si strappa facilmente, sotto i suoi tocchi rudi e frettolosi, ma le dita tozze di suo fratello sono gentili sulla sua pelle, quasi tenere, attente a non graffiarla, a non perdere il controllo della loro forza e stringere forte, mentre le preme cerchi brucianti sulle areole con i polpastrelli e le tira piano i capezzoli. Quando lei geme, quello nella sua voce è puro e semplice piacere.  
  
La principessa di Creta ansima e trema, e lascia che suo fratello continui a toccarla e che le affondi il muso tra i capelli, respirando la loro fragranza d’oli profumati e di fiori freschi, e poi le scosti i riccioli dal collo per baciarlo, leccarlo, passarvi sopra i denti forti con tutta la delicatezza che gli riesce. Lascia che il calore monti dentro di lei, che le riscaldi la pelle gelata e le faccia bollire il sangue nelle vene, fino a farla bruciare anche tra le gambe. – Asterione, Asterione, fratello mio… - ripete, ancora e ancora, la voce spezzata da gemiti senza fiato, come se stesse recitando una delle filastrocche e delle ninnenanne della loro infanzia, del tempo quasi innocente e quasi felice prima della separazione e della solitudine e dell’oscurità e del freddo, e mentre lo fa insinua una mano tra le sue cosce muscolose e stringe la sua carne bollente nel pugno, trascinando le dita su è giù lungo il suo membro eretto, sentendolo solido e fremente sotto i suoi polpastrelli, contro il suo palmo tiepido e umido.

Quando infine gli si siede in grembo e lo guida piano dentro di sé, accogliendolo all’interno della sua carne umida che arde e trema insoddisfatta, Asterione tenta di soffocare un grido che pare quasi un ruggito contro la sua spalla e la stringe tra le braccia e la preme contro di sé, il suo seno morbido schiacciato contro il suo petto, così forte che quasi le fa male. Ma ad Arianna non importa, e incurante di tutto gli allaccia le braccia al collo e urla a sua volta, mentre lui affonda dentro di lei un poco alla volta e poi inizia a spingere, prima lento e cauto e poi sempre più veloce, sempre più forte, strappando dalle gole e dalle bocche di entrambi gemiti e lamenti che riecheggiano lungo i corridoi vuoti e bui e morti del Labirinto, accendendoli di vita per il breve tempo di un’ennesima notte insieme, prima che l’alba li scovi e li costringa ancora una volta a lasciarsi, perché lei tra qualche ora dovrà tornare alla splendida gabbia del palazzo di Cnosso e lui alle sue prigioni, quella fuori e quella dentro la sua mente.  
  
Arianna serra gli occhi e sfiora con le labbra la fronte coperta di pelo di Asterione, e si sforza di scacciare quei pensieri, di smettere di guardare all’arrivo imminente del mattino e di godersi completamente il piacere di quegli istanti rubati e preziosi. Agita i fianchi e si scuote e si dimena sopra il corpo di suo fratello, e getta la testa indietro e inarca la schiena per quanto può, e trema e arde, brucia finché il fuoco sottile che sente scorrere sotto la pelle non divampa in un incendio incontrollabile, senza fine.  
  
Quando anche Asterione viene, gli serra le gambe più strettamente attorno alla vita e non gli permette di scostarsi finché non lo sente svuotarsi dentro di lei. Suo fratello, ansante, la fissa con gli occhi spalancati nella penombra.

\- Tanto, ormai… peggio di così… - farfuglia Arianna davanti alla sua sorpresa, le labbra piegate in un sorriso e le guance in fiamme, pensando alla sua bizzarra, terribile famiglia.  
  
È bello, risentire di nuovo la risata di suo fratello dopo tanto tempo.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
